1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting fissionable material.
2. Discussion of the Background
To check the presence of fissionable material, particularly in nuclear waste, it is known that it is possible to use thermal neutrons produced from a source associated with thermalization means, these thermal neutrons being able to produce fission neutrons in the material to be checked, if it contains fissionable material. Detection of the latter then is equivalent to detection of fission neutrons.